<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Owltober 14th: Beastkeeping by Maxrimus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010702">Owltober 14th: Beastkeeping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus'>Maxrimus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owltober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz gets an animal companion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owltober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Owltober 14th: Beastkeeping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanted Luz to get a cute animal buddy and then this happened. Enjoy Luz being nice to an animal!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz walked through the forest surrounding a lake on the Boiling Isles. The lake was, of course, a boiling lake so Luz couldn’t exactly go swimming but it was nice to imagine it was the lake her and her Mami used to go swimming in when she was younger. She had found a berry bush earlier and after using a quick detect poison glyph, very much one of the most useful glyphs she had found, she had grabbed a bunch and was absentmindedly eating them as she walked.</p><p>Luz wasn’t really sure why she was out here. Eda didn’t have anything she needed to do today, all of her friends were busy with assignments or family obligations, even King was busy with some crazy bet he and Eda had made. So she just decided to explore the Isles, something she so rarely had time to do.</p><p>Her wandering thoughts were stopped suddenly when she heard a noise, the call of some animal, an odd combination that sounded like a chittering hiss. She quickly stowed the berries and pulled out some glyphs, getting into a battle stance. She crept through the woods in the direction of the sound, careful to make as little noise as possible. As she rounded a tree she saw an odd creature before her, although not an unpleasant one. It had a long body, reminiscent of Chinese dragons, with a number of pairs of legs down its length. But instead of being scaly, it was actually rather furry, and the creature’s face looked like an otter’s face. It was an otter, with a dark side!</p><p>Luz could barely contain her glee as she saw the creature but she took a few moments to regain calm, knowing that even if it was one of the most adorable things she had ever seen this was the Boiling Isles. So with a cautious nature and both of her hands held up to show a look of placation, she stepped out into the clearing. The creature finally noticed her approach and turned, hissing at her, its body in a clearly defensive position.</p><p>Luz knelt down cautiously, speaking in a soothing voice. “Hey there little buddy, I just wanted to say hi. You’re such a cutie I just wanted to see if maybe I could talk to you.” The ottersnake(Luz had just come up with this name) looked skeptical, its fangs bared and looking ready to bolt at a moment’s notice.</p><p>Luz had an idea, reaching a hand into her pocket she pulled out a berry and offered it to the ottersnake on an open palm. After a few stressed moments, the creature cautiously padded forward and took the berry from Luz’s hand with its front paws, sniffing it a few times curiously before eating it. As it chewed its stance became less immediately defensive and it started sniffing around Luz, trying to find more berries.</p><p>Luz laughed as its short soft fur nuzzled against her legs and she reached into her pockets, pulling out the remaining berries and holding them out. The ottersnake ate happily and even allowed Luz to pet it while it ate. Once it had finished it gave a sound reminiscent of a purr but with again an undertone of a serpent-like hiss. It nuzzled its head into Luz’s palm, appreciating the scritches. Luz smiled at it, noticing it sniffing around again. “Are you still hungry little guy?” It chirped softly in affirmation and Luz stood up. “You stay right here, the berry bush isn’t far.”</p><p>Just as Luz left the clearing she heard a chittering bird cry behind her and turned to see a winged fox-like creature swooping down on the ottersnake, its talons reaching out. Luz immediately sprung into action, pulling out her glyphs from earlier. She slammed a wind glyph between her fingers, blasting the fox creature midflight, then moved to stand in front of the ottersnake. She activated a fire glyph, holding it out in front of her menacingly. The fox creature snarled but seemed to know better, flying away into the forest.</p><p>Luz immediately turned her attention to the ottersnake, noticing it had gotten scratched along its back. Luz leaned down slowly, making soothing noises as the creature almost ran. It hesitated, allowing Luz to reach back and pull out some healing glyphs. She very carefully placed them on the creatures back, tapping them and healing the ottersnake. It again purred in affection, and after she was finished it seemed to almost hesitate before overturning its front paw, presenting it to Luz.</p><p>Luz was confused for a moment before inspecting the paw closely. To her surprise, there was what looked like a glyph on the creature’s paw! She quickly pulled out some extra paper and drew the glyph, tapping it. Once she had the creature started speaking, but like, actually speaking! “Human. Thank you for your help. My name is Shilen, what is yours?”</p><p>Luz was shocked for a moment. She was talking to an animal? A really cool animal??? “Uh. Luz. My name is Luz, Luz Noceda.”</p><p>The creature nodded, almost smiling at her. “Well, Luz Noceda I only thought it fair that since you saved my life, you should have my heartglyph. It was the only way I could properly thank you after all.”</p><p>Luz’s eyes grew wide. “Heartglyph? Is that like, a true name? Are we bonded? Are you my animal companion?”</p><p>Shilen laughed, a chittering snakey chuckle escaping their lips. “I suppose you could say as much. I trusted you with my heartglyph and as such we have a connection.”</p><p>Luz’s squeal reached a frequency that surely only dogs could hear, and she scooped Shilen up into a hug. “This is so cool! A new friend, a cool talking ottersnake! And an animal companion? This is the best random trip to a lake ever!”</p><p>Shilen seemed distressed by Luz’s hugging, as most creatures are on the Isles when they first encounter Luz Noceda’s crushing embraces. But eventually, they just accepted it and ended up crawling onto her shoulders once she let them go. “Well Luz Noceda, let us go forth and see what other adventures and surprises this day may bring.” And so the two set off, excited about their newfound friendship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!</p><p>I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/<br/>From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>